


What Did You Expect?

by YoungBunny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, first fic up, fuck yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBunny/pseuds/YoungBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Michael.</i> That name rang through his head all hours of the day, yearning and hoping for a chance to say something, anything to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Expect?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for buttskun on tumblr dedicated to a wonderful piece of art they had created.

Gavin gazed down at the silly pony in his hand, colorful and plump. It's yellow body was bright, along with it's wavy pink hair and Gavin _knew_ that he had to get it. Of course, not for himself, but for Michael. 

_Michael._ That name rang through his head all hours of the day, yearning and hoping for a chance to say something, anything to his best friend. 

And that day would be today.

He brought the plush to the cashier, who then scanned and bagged the stuffed animal. Gavin paid quickly, taking the bag along with him on his way to work.

Normally he wouldn’t be so nervous to see his best friend, but today was different.  
He was in early today; not even Joel had made it into the office, who was usually the first one. Gavin ran automatically to his desk and pulled out a red sharpie, scrawling on the legs of the pony.

_From: Your boy.  
To: My little Michael_

He chuckled at the silly pun for a moment, just staring down at the handy work he had done. His handwriting was a little sloppy, but it was legible.

Gavin place it in his bag, keeping it away and hidden for later.

\---  
At mid afternoon, everyone in the office dispersed to go to lunch. Ray, Jack, Geoff, and Ryan all left for the break room, leaving Michael and Gavin left alone in Achievement Hunter.

Gavin pretended to edit the Minecraft Let’s Play, mostly focused on the way that Michael could stare at a screen with so much intensity. His curls sprouted from his AH beanie, and by god if that wasn’t cute, Gavin didn’t know what was.

After a while of not speaking to each other, Michael got up and left, probably to find something to eat. After the male closed the door, Gavin reached anxiously for his bag, taking out the plush gently, but quickly, as for no one to see it, or if Michael walked back in unannounced.

Gavin hid it behind his back, clutching it tightly, before standing from his chair and leaving the office.

The place was almost deserted, save for the couple of people still lurking in the “kitchen”. They were busy with their own conversations, and they hadn’t realized Gav.

He walked silently up the stairs, head turning left and right for any sign of his best friend. Over one of the desks, he could see those oh-so-familiar curls and his heart beat increased.

With a slight stride in his walk, he got closer to where the other was supposedly standing, opening his mouth to speak.

“My Little Michael! Where’s my lovely little git?” he smiled widely as he said the words, still far enough from the other that he couldn’t hear what he was saying well.

Gavin continued on. “I've got a little-”

He stopped short seeing Michael chatting rampantly with Lindsay, the other with just as much enthusiasm. They smiled widely, and Michael’s wonderful, beautiful laugh rang through the entire building.

“-surprise... for.. you.” His voice got quiet, just watching them for a minute. His smile faltered and his heart clenched and everything was wrong. This shouldn’t be happening.

He picked up his smile again, keeping up his obvious facade.

‘Oh, that’s right.’ his mind told himself. ‘You stupid nob.’

Another thought ran through his head, and his heart broke in two. He high tailed himself from the room, back to the office, and closing the door.

\---

At closing time, Gavin had left earlier than usual, walking home instead of taking a ride with Geoff.

Michael was the last one to shut down his computer and Xbox, when something in the shared trash bin caught his eye.

Pink and yellow lay forgotten in the silly little plush, and it’s wonderful colors somehow seemed grey.

He picked up the Fluttershy carefully, whose neck had been held so tight it’s stitched had gone loose and the fabric laid wrinkled, Michael’s eyes wandering down to the scratched out writing in red on it’s legs, only just barely readable.

He flipped it over, eyes springing right back to the red on the other side as well, writing unobstructed.

‘What did you expect?’

**Author's Note:**

> Links to original post and art.
> 
> http://tf2crazy.tumblr.com/post/46222232098  
> http://buttskun.tumblr.com/post/46038212842/wonderful-wonderful-fic-written-by-the-amazing


End file.
